Hell is my Kind of Place!
by madasmonty
Summary: AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE END OF TIME The Master has fallen into the Vortex with the Time Lords, who want him dead. They only have a day to torture him before the end of the Time War, but a day can seem like forever... FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1 The Last Thing He Saw

Hell is my Kind of Place!

"You made me!" The Master screamed, as he smashed the electricity into Rassilon, mercilessly,

"My whole life!"

"One!" SMASH!

"Two!" SMASH!  
"Three!" SMASH!  
"Four!" SMASH!

He got closer and closer to his mortal enemies. The ones who had planted the noise in his head. His source of madness that had consumed him.

_I don't know what I'd be without that noise..._

_I wonder what I'd be without you..._

The Master knew what he'd be without the Doctor. Without the Doctor he would be truly and utterly alone.

As he disappeared into the Vortex with Rassilon and the other Time Lords his last sight was the Doctor's deep eyes staring at him. His last thought was of him and the Doctor watching the two burning suns set over Gallifray.

Then all was gone and the Master descended into the last day of the Time War with the people who wanted to him dead.


	2. Chapter 2 In the Company of Drums

In The Company of Drums

There they were... Banging through every cell in his body... Smashing into his head like a hammer. Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
The heart beat of a Time Lord. The rhythm that kept him alive was torturing him....

They had chained him to the wall and left him to the noise inside his head. This was the worst thing they could do and he knew it. How long before he lost himself? How long before he lost all memory of who he was? No! He was Koschei! He was the Master! He mustn't loose it...

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!  
No!

Boom... Boom.... BOOM!!!  
Here come the drums.

As the noise increased so much that the Master wished he could tear his mind apart, his captors smiled. Koschei screamed and descended into madness...


	3. Chapter 3 The Meeting of the Time Lords

The Meeting of the Time Lords

"My Brothers and Sisters," Cried Rassilon to the crowd of restless Time Lords before him. Anyone who didn't know him would say he was nervous. Anyone who knew him would say he never got nervous. The people who didn't know him would have been right. Rassilon, President of the Time Lords, was terrified. He had to tell his people that their last hope had failed.

"Though we remain in Gallifray..." He began, "we have WON! Yes my friends, we BEAT THEM!" There was a pause. No one could see his logic. They were going to die in at least 12 hours. How on earth was that victory?

Rassilon could see their disbelief and continued quickly: "We have the one who made us loose. We have the heart of our Grand Plan. You may take your anger out upon him!"  
"You have Theta?" Shouted one in the crowd. "You have the Doctor?" Everyone knew that the possession of the Doctor would be almost as good as winning Earth. The traitor to their race would be punished most severely.

There was a moment of quiet as they waited for Rassilon's response: "I am afraid to inform you that I do not have the Doctor. No. But I have another... I have bought back, to the last day of the Time War, Koschei! I have the Master!" He banged his fist on the podium, "HE was the one who made us crumble at the last minute! HE was the betrayer of our kind! I urge you to take your anger out on him! The one who wronged us! He is, currently, in a cell with only the noise we made him hear in his head. It is driving him to his certain death!"  
The Time Lords laughed with pleasure. The one who had made them fall would die with them. All was surely not lost.

Rassilon left the Chamber with a smile on his face. Though he had lost the Earth, Gallifray was most certainly in his grasp until the very end of time.


	4. Chapter 4 Retribution

Retribution 

He was alone. The Time Lords had got bored of watching him silently sob and occasionally cry out. They had left him to spend their last moments on their dying planet. He thought he was alone. He would die alone: His worst fear. Pointlessly he tried to stop the tears falling. In his last few moments he could not cry. But who would see him now? Who was left to care? He thought of Lucy...

_I've made my choice, for better or for worse, isn't that right Harry?_

Yes. It was right. The Master could see it now, as he clung to his last few seconds of life. Who would want to be with him? After all he had done... He had killed so many... They surrounded him now.

The ghostly form of Lucy Saxon stood over him with a smile on her face. She was pleased beyond measure to see him in this state.

"For better or for worse..." She said, sneering sardonically. Then she bent down and touched his tear-stained face gently, like she loved him. Like she wanted to stop the pain. "I love you Harold Saxon..." She whispered. Then she kissed him hard on the lips as he cried softly. Lucy Saxon slowly disappeared into the air and left him alone again. Alone, of course, but for the drums beating in his tormented mind.

His oldest friend crouched down next to the prisoner. The Doctor looked at the Master with such sorrow and pity that it tore the Master apart.

"You're brilliant. You're stone cold brilliant you really are. Genius. With a mind like that _we _could travel the stars. It would be my honour. Because you don't need to own the universe, just see it..." There was a moment of silence. The Master moved his mouth wordlessly to join with what the Doctor said next: "That is ownership enough..."

He had refused. In what would be one of his final acts, a chance for humanity, The Master had refused to go with him. Now he would pay the price and leave this world cold and friendless.

He closed his eyes in despair.

"Oh, God," He whispered, "I'm sorry... But the drums... They made me... It hurt... To be what I was... It pained me... The never-ending drums... Will they ever stop? The hurt... The pain..."

Gallifray was dying. The world that had once inhabited the most amazing race was falling. It was burning up from the inside out.

The Master strained his ears and heard a woman cry out: "Gallifray _falling_! Gallifray _falling_!" It was. The planet would go and take its children with it.

The Master screamed with fury and sadness at all he had lost, as the planet erupted and burned.

He opened his eyes and sat beside Theta. They sat together, holding hands, as the suns of Gallifray set in the sky.

"Theta..." The little boy said quietly, "You do love me don't you?"

At that his friend smiled: "I will always love you Koschei."


	5. Chapter 5 Rassilon's Tower

Rassilon's Tower

All was silent. All was deathly still. Gallifray was gone...It had fallen with the grace and majesty that had been wont of it. Now there was nothing. The Doctor, Theta, truly was the last. His greatest enemies and his best friends had died. The Doctor liked to think that, in death, The Masters torment had ended.

He stood alone in the TARDIS. He knew that he may never feel solace or comfort again. There would never be another Koschei for him. It was quiet in the TARDIS, save the ticking and humming of the machinery. Suddenly a whispered and sobbing note was picked up randomly. The Doctor smiled sadly when he heard it:

"_Oh, unto __Rassilon's Tower we go... _

_We must choose above, between, below..._

_Oh, above, between, below..._

_Unto Rassilon's tower I go..._

_Unto Rassilon's tower I go, with neither friends nor my foes,_

_Nor my sorrows, nor my woes to Rassilon's tower… _

_I go…"_


	6. Chapter 6 What I'd be without you

What I'd be without You

_I wonder what I'd be without you..._

Those words haunted the Doctor soon after Koschei's song ended. He had no idea what he would be, knowing full-well his worst enemy and counterpart and best friend was gone forever. He had never considered the Master actually dying and never ever returning.

The Doctor walked slowly around the centre of the TARDIS. It was all silent but the Doctors emotions were screaming so that he was surprised the whole galaxy couldn't hear him. If he could just get one final word, one final glimpse. He just couldn't accept that he was totally alone.

"_Harry... I love you..." _The words echoed quietly around the cavernous room. Who had said that? The Doctor jumped. He looked around the TARDIS quickly for intruders. There was no-one.

"_I love you too, Lucy"_ Came the breathy reply. It chilled the Doctor to the bone. He had heard the voice of the Master.

Suddenly two figures materialised in the TARDIS. A man, who was shockingly familiar, and a woman with blonde bouncy hair. The Master and Lucy were pressed against the central circle of the TARDIS kissing. The Doctor was seeing what had occurred when the Master and Lucy had travelled to Utopia. Sometimes the machine replayed scenes that had occurred in its midst before. The Doctor had once broken into tears when he witnessed his own regeneration.

Lucy pulled away, breathlessly. She locked eyes with the Doctor for a second a gasped. As suddenly as they had appeared, she and the Master disappeared.

_Three years earlier (in the TARDIS)_

"What is it, Lucy?" The Master asked as his wife looked shocked at an empty area of the TARDIS.

"Nothing," Lucy lied. "It's nothing..."  
But the Master wasn't going to be put off that easily. He knew something was up. "Tell me, my love." He persisted despite the fact she pbviously didn't want him to know.

"I thought I saw someone." Lucy admitted, embarrassed.

"Who did you see? What did he look like?" Questioned the Master quickly.

"He was tall and thin. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a brown suite and a long coat. I only saw him for a few seconds. Happy now?" She answered. She knew he would've found out anyway.

The Masters eyes glittered excitedly. Could it be too good to be true? He ran past Lucy and began to pull levers and twist knobs and spin wheels to send them back to 2007.

The trip to Utopia was temporarily cancelled.


	7. Chapter 7 The Vicious Circle

The Vicious Circle

Everything has a cause. Every cause has an event which leads to another event, and another, and another...

It was because Lucy told her husband she had seen the Doctor that he thought she was lying and he beat her.

Because he beat her she shot him dead.

Because she shot him he was resurrected on Christmas Day.

Because he was resurrected he went into the Time War with Rassilon.

Because he went into the Time War, he died again with only the sound of drums ringing through his head.

Because he died, the Doctor mourned him in the TARDIS and witnessed Lucy and the Master kissing.

Because he saw them kissing, Lucy saw him.

Because Lucy saw him, she told her husband. He thought she was lying and beat her...

It was a vicious circle. Albeit a long one but every small event was significant and led, eventually, to the Masters downfall.

* * *

"Please, Harry...Master... Stop!" Lucy whispered as her husband towered over her and raised his hand to hit her again.

"Give me a good enough reason and I swear I will stop." He answered in a hissing voice.

Lucy raised her tear-stained face to meet his and said: "I love you."

The Master seemed to be contemplating this.

"Not good enough." He smiled and smashed his hand onto her face. Little did he know that every blow was brining his closer and closer to his death.


	8. Chapter 8 His Object

His Object

Lucy lay in silence as she waited. The tension in the room was stifling and she wished to leave but she knew that she couldn't. _He_ wanted her to stay and she had lied and needed to pay the price.

But she hadn't lied. She was certain that she had seen that man in the TARDIS, if only for a second. Just because he had not seen the man didn't automatically mean she was lying. Besides why would she lie? Surely he couldn't believe she willed upon herself the awful treatment she endured from him. The cruel words. The harsh looks. The unhidden and shameless anger that radiated from him. Every moment Lucy spent with the Master, she found it harder to call him Harry, was riddled with hatred.

Tonight it would be different. That evening he had smiled at her...

_That Evening_

Lucy sat down at the dining table and stared at her plate. She knew that if she made eye-contact with him when he had not permitted it he would shout at her. Every little thing she did set him off. The words would sting her like bees. Idiot. Stupid. Whore. Slut. He would leave her often sobbing with a triumphant look on his face. _You see,_ the look said, _I win. No matter what you do I am your owner._ And she knew he was right. She was totally in his power. Her husband had smiled at her and she glanced up daringly and nervously. His eyes were trained on her and he observed silently. She made no comment but instead began to eat quickly and shakily. She shoved a large bit of carrot in her mouth and choked. Carrot mash and spit dripped out of her mouth and she drank a big gulp of water. Coughing and spluttering she wiped her mouth with her napkin. All the while she daren't look at the Master for fear his eyes would burn angrily at her and she would feel his wrath.

"For God's sake, woman!" He cried, "Look at me! Do I scare you enough to stop you even looking at me?"

She sat utterly still and made not a sound. They both knew he did terrify her and if she said anything it would only enrage him further.

A quiet sound emitted from the Master. It was like a cross between a sob and laugh. Lucy threw her head up in shock. Her husband, the man she had loved, had his head in his hands and was glaring at the table. He looked for the entire world like he wanted nothing more but to cry and cry. It pained Lucy immensely to see him like this. Even though he had hurt her and terrified her and was cruel to her, she loved him. It was stupid and pathetic and she knew it but that only increased the emotion.

"Oh, Harry..." She whispered as she got up and walked slowly towards him. "I... I am sorry..." She reached out to touch his shoulder in what she hoped was a gentle and caring way. She spoke the truth as well. She was sorry for marrying him and sorry for loving him and sorry for angering him.

He looked up at her suddenly. His expression was one of confused and she didn't see that often.

"Why do you love me?" He asked in barely a whisper. His eyes bore into hers in a desperate attempt to see her more clearly than ever before.

"I..." Lucy began. She was unable to finish. She had no idea why she loved him. He had mistreated her and no doubt broken several laws in doing so but she remained with him. Out of fear? Out of love? She just didn't know.

"I have mistreated you and misused you and... And... I'm..." He couldn't finish. He put his hands on his head and banged several in a startling way. It was that rhythm again! The drums beating over and over.

He smiled at her and the mad glint was back in his eyes. The grin was mischievous and childish. He was the Master again.

* * *

The door clicked. Lucy jumped up off the bed in surprise and out of habit. She didn't like to lie down in his presence unless it was his wish she did.

The Master strolled into the room looking totally at ease. He stared around the room calmly, flickering his sight from each object and finally settling on Lucy. _His_ object. A ghost of a smile played on his lips as he beheld her quivering like a feather on the bed. She had dressed up for the occasion: Her silk, long, red dress fanned over the bed like blood. Her eyes were wide with anticipation and nerves. Oh to see one so pleased and feared by his presence was wonderful! The small smile progressed to a giant grin and he spoke to her for the first time since entering: "Hey, Luce," He crowed.

"H-Hello..." She breathed. "You came..."

He frowned. "Of course I came, my dear." He said. It had displeased him for her to doubt him. Oh God! The anger was so close to the surface. His rage bubbled so near that it would erupt with the slightest thing. He would change from her husband Harry to the evil Master.

"So..." She continued, worried by his angry expression, "You _do _care!"

He took a slow step forwards and pushed her over onto the bed. In the next few moments he showed her just how much he cared.


	9. Chapter 9 I Won

I Won

This was it. His final act. He had ruled for one glorious year onboard the Valiant but all good things must come to an end.

He stared over at the woman who stood totally still with the gun still in her hand. The woman who he had owned. His object of lust and anger and punishment. His object of downfall. In the end the death had come from the most unlikely source. She did have guts after all.

"Come on! It's just a bullet! Regenerate! REGENERATE!" Screamed the Doctor in anguish. His oldest friend was causing him so much pain. The Doctor refused to believe he would be alone.

"Well would you look at that," The Master smiled up weakly at his enemy. In the end it boiled down to this. "I win..." He gasped. Then the bullets wound was too much for him and the Master was no longer upon this earth.


	10. Chapter 10 Reborn

Reborn

The sounds. They were there again. It had been so long but the drums echoed once more. Even after death and rebirth they were banging.

The Master surveyed where he was. The cell of Broadfell Prison was dark and only illuminated by the candles that had been lit around the room. The Master smiled with sheer pleasure as the women below him fed him their life energy so that he may be reborn.

Only one small problem. His wife. Lucy Saxon stared up in utter horror as her husband sucked the women of their lives and slowly became clearer and clearer above her. But she was prepared. "Until death do us part, Harry!" She cried as she through the potion at him.

Burning. Pain like fire. Utter devastation and swirling colours and lights. Everything exploding and imploding. The drums beating louder than ever.

It was like dying all over again.


	11. Chapter 11 In the End

In the End

In the end everything that led up to that moment was useless. All that mattered was that moment.

The Doctor was going to die.

His oldest friend was standing in the range of Rassilon. In a few seconds, unless the Master did something, Theta would be gone forever.

"Get out of the way." The Master whispered. With no time to register what on earth he was doing and even less time to do it he shot electricity at Rassilon.

"You did this to me!" He yelled. "My WHOLE LIFE!"  
Each word contained every angry thought and hateful word he had said. As the Master shot Rassilon and got closer and closer, he thought of Lucy.

"I'm sorry," He said in his head to her.

He thought of the Doctor. "I will always love you," He said to Theta in his head.

He thought of death. "I am not afraid!" He told himself.

The drums got louder and louder until they deafened him. The Master could no longer hear anything nor distinguish between his heartbeat and the drumming in his head that had tormented him for so long.

As he turned for the last time to see Theta disappearing, the Master thought:  
_"It won't be too bad. Wherever I am going I will be happy in what I have done."_

After all, Hell was his kind of place.

-THE END-


End file.
